


Katara's Fear

by penpaninu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Early days of Republic City, F/M, Same-Sex Marriage, young family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpaninu/pseuds/penpaninu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the beginning days of Republic City. The Avatar and his wife have started a new family. Will it bode well for the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Bryke and “Avatar: The Last Airbender.” Nothing!  
> Author’s note: I always seem to get one-shot ideas while in the middle of a story. This came about thinking of the beginnings of Republic City and Aang setting up there with Katara and their new family. I imagine with being the last of his nation, there was more pressure put on him than the show indicated. It was written for a kid’s network but this seems plausible to me.  
> In this story, I put Aang and Katara in a private house on the outskirts of a growing city. Air Temple Island hasn’t been built yet at this point. Bumi is here and Katara is pregnant with Kya. And I like the idea of getting Gran Gran to live with them

“I will hear no more of this!”  
Katara jumped and paused. She was outside two heavy double doors leading to the main council room of City Hall. Her husband and Firelord Zuko had pushed their resources and endeavors to creating this city and while Republic City was budding, some Old-World notions stayed the same. Mainly the notion the older generation would try to continue running things without them.  
She had been on her way to the council in Aang’s place, as Zuko needed him for something they wouldn’t tell her about. She was sure the boys would let her in on whatever they were conspiring, certain it was another gift for her unborn child. Mai was heavily pregnant as well, and the boys must have ducked out to plan a surprise for them. It was just like them, she decided, but bit her lip listening to the flurry of increased argument. 

 

Voices were raised inside the council chamber and the one that came so forcefully belonged to Iroh. He had arrived the day before to help his nephew with any work for the city and now a meeting was already in progression without the Avatar or the Avatar’s wife? What was going on?  
Katara was just deciding to just push the doors open and risk whatever argument was being raised to holy hell inside, but the next few words made her freeze in her tracks.   
“He’s the last of his kind! He only has one child as it is…..”  
That voice belonged to an old man Katara knew belonged to the White Lotus. Iroh snorted loudly.  
“His wife is already pregnant again! Leave things be, Yang, I’m begging you.”

 

Katara knew Iroh could be forceful if pushed, but his voice rang with regretful anguish. They were talking about her and Aang? Why?  
“His son is not an airbender! We can’t very well leave things to chance….”  
“We don’t know that yet! He may very well show the signs soon….”  
“Be that as it may, his wife is only one woman. I can nominate several eligible girls….. Very distinguished families have submitted their daughters for consideration….”   
Katara blanched, feeling her skin go cold and clammy. She held her protruding belly, feeling sick to her stomach.  
“NO!” Iroh again. “NO! I will not allow you to disrupt the Avatar’s life! You will leave him and his family alone!”

 

Katara was fiercely glad Iroh was defending Aang and Bumi, but the mass of voices that lashed out in uproar against his protest made her knees wobble. Who was in there, talking so badly about her family? To keep from collapsing to the floor, she backed away rapidly. Her vision swam and she trotted as fast as she could with her wide belly.   
The fast moving crowds outside City Hall gave Katara reprieve from the ugly words she wasn’t meant to hear. She walked quickly towards her home, side stepping merchants calling out their wares. She acknowledged greetings called her way and barely nodded in return. She just wanted to go where she was safe and wanted. She didn’t want to be seen by anyone right this moment.  
At the house on the outskirts of the blossoming city Zuko had built for them, Katara was led in by two servants who took her coat and helped her into the threshold. They exclaimed over her, not wanting her to fall ill with her birthing time so soon, but Katara shooed them away. She made her way to the sitting room where her grandmother was holding a scabby-kneed four-year old in her arms.

 

“Hi, Gran Gran,” Katara forced herself to smile. Her grandmother held her hand and helped her to sit at the low square table. Katara tried to make herself comfortable as her son opened his eyes and grinned.  
“Mama!” Bumi jumped out of his great Gran’s arms and fairly crashed into hers. Katara caught him high before he could mash against her stomach and he gently folded dark skinny arms against her chest and belly. Katara finally smiled genuinely and ran a hand through his dark hair.  
“Were you good for Gran Gran, Bumi?” she asked. Bumi raised his head and grinned cheekily. His hair stuck out in wild waves.  
“Bumi’s always good! Daddy was looking for you,” he offered up. Katara looked over the top of his head to her grandmother.  
“Aang wanted you to know the ball is at seven tonight and was going to help you prepare. I think he went to your bedroom,” she offered. Katara handed her son over and rose wearily. She placed a hand to the small of her back.

 

“Then I’d better get ready. Everyone’s expecting the Avatar and his master to look their best,” she said with some snark to her tone. Gran Gran raised an eyebrow but a smile was on her lips.  
“Don’t be sarcastic, darling. Go on, now. I have the little one.”  
Katara gave her a genuine smile and made her way to the back of the house. In their bed chamber, Aang was tossing down different tunics on the low bed, deciding between them. Katara paused and ran an appreciative eye over his body. He was shirtless and his stomach was taut, lean muscles lining the concaves of his slender form. Aang looked up and a grin spread across his lips. He had begun to grow a beard, but shaved his upper lip so his kisses still felt smooth.

 

“Hello, darling,” he said, holding out his arms. As always, the youthful light in his eyes belied the crinkles that had begun to form around his mouth and brow. His body was smooth and his hands strong. His support always packed a whallop to her heart and Katara moved into his arms, feeling her heart thump harder. One hand pressed against her back and the other moved over her belly, caressing the child inside softly. Katara laid her head against his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes, finally feeling at peace.  
“Hi, Daddy,” she said somewhat teasingly. Aang grinned widely, and moved both hands to her back, tilting her closer for a kiss. Katara leaned up the long length of his body, her lips seeking. The edges of his beard tickled her cheek, but his lips were smooth. 

 

Aang rubbed her back and tangled one hand through the loose ends of her dark hair. “Are you okay, Katara? Are you tired? We can stay in tonight,” he said quickly. Katara felt warmth spread through her chest as her fingers played along the lean lines of his chest.  
“We should go, my love. Everyone’s expecting us,” she said. Aang smiled ruefully and placed a kiss against her brow.  
“Everyone can wait if my wife is exhausted. And I’m not going alone. I hate leaving you alone when you’re pregnant,” he confessed.  
“I’ve only been pregnant once before,” she said teasingly, but her earlier encounter kept encroaching along the current topic. Her stomach roiled and her arms slid around his lean waist.  
“Katara?” he asked softly. He could feel something was wrong. But Katara shook her head against his chest.

 

“I’m okay, Aang. I promise,” she said, and it was almost the truth. Aang brightened and pressed small kisses against her cheek.  
“How about your new gown? Zuko had it sent over earlier,” he suggested. Katara agreed and Aang helped her strip and change into the bright blue gown. It was disconcerting to be so heavy that she needed help to change, but Aang’s gentle touch was welcome. The gown was truly beautiful, falling past her knees in gentle waves of light fabric. It had been made in the Southern Water Tribe fashion, with small ruffs of white fur along the sleeves. Zuko was thoughtful; it was tailored for her pregnancy and smoothed over her round belly easily. Katara sat on the edge of the bed as Aang knelt before her, easing her swollen feet into flat shoes.

 

“You’re too good to me,” she said, voicing her thoughts. Aang grinned up at her and rubbed the side of her knee, just south of her inner thigh. The gesture was intimate and Katara felt a warmth spread between her legs. She blushed and pressed her knees together. “Really, darling, you’re too much.”  
“I’m here for your pleasure and disposal,” he said grandly, but Katara noted two spots of red dotting his cheeks. He rose and held out his hands. Katara slid her hands into his and eased up with his help. She went to the dresser to apply small touches of makeup as Aang put his tunic on, and threw a red Air Nomad cloak over his shoulders.   
“Don’t we look good,” he commented, eyeing them both in the mirror. Katara met his eyes in the reflection and smiled.  
“Come on, love. Let’s knock ‘em dead.”

 

• * * * *

•   
The ball was a grand affair, drawing sponsors for the budding Republic City from all over the world. Dresses and robes from Fire Nation burgundy to Earth Kingdom green and Water Tribe blue were scattered throughout the tables. There was some financial aide that was needed for building new districts, but Zuko and Aang worried over those details. The Earth King couldn’t come, but Katara knew a high percentage of the city’s coffers were thanks to his generosity. She resolved to not focus on anything worthy of a headache and giggled with Mai at the head table over their duel pregnancies. Their powerful men hovered at their sides, signaling for certain dishes to be brought over. They greeted and talked with several movers and shakers that vied for their attention discreetly. Spritely music was played by a live band and several couples were dancing.  
Katara watched Aang tap one finger in time with the melody. When she wasn’t so heavy, they usually danced heartily at such events. Aang was a marvelous dancer, his airbending making his steps light and athletic. She was fairly good as well, but Aang made her feel light as the air he bended. She longed to dance with him, but the melody was too fast for anything she could plan to keep up with at the moment.

 

“Are you okay, Katara?” The Firelord’s brow deepened as he bent to check. Mai was eating a large piece of cake but nodded at her. Aang was pulled aside by a few of the White Lotus and Katara felt a pang slice through her, remembering her afternoon. No, not all the White Lotus would agree with that…..  
Katara looked up into Zuko’s eyes, and smiled. His golden eyes softened and he smiled back. No matter how old they got, his voice was youthful as ever.  
“I’m fine, Zuko. Just tired all the time,” she offered. Zuko nodded, manfully trying to offer his friendly support.  
“Tell me about it,” Mai complained readily. “My feet are so swollen they’re going to pop. Rub them for me later, Zu?”  
Katara laughed as a blush stained the Firelord’s cheeks. He had grown a beard as well, matching Aang, yet he grew it longer, the ends joining at his chin in a deft fork. It reminded her of Iroh. He had also grown a mustache that stretched across the top of his lips. He stammered and rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“Yes, dear,” he said softly. Mai laughed and nudged Katara’s arm.   
“We hold them in the palm of our hand, don’t we?” she teased. Katara smiled. Mai had grown more friendly in the past few years under Zuko’s love. Maybe it was the hormones of her own pregnancy, but she was almost downright bubbly the past few months. Katara laid her hand over hers and squeezed.  
“We do. The mighty Firelord and Avatar are no match for us,” she teased. Mai grinned, blushing.  
“My friends are so kind to their Fire Lord,” Zuko complained, but his smile was wide. He hovered at Mai’s side, and raised a hand, signaling the approaching sponsors to leave them alone for a moment.   
Katara scanned the crowd for her husband’s form and spotted the back of his bald head across the room. He was bowing before a Fire Nation woman, a firebending master from the looks of it. She was talking rapidly to the Avatar and Aang turned around to meet Katara’s eyes.

 

She shrugged at his beseeching look and he raised five fingers, indicating he would be back in a few minutes. He turned back to the Fire Nation girl. She laughed and took his hands, leading him to the dance floor. People clapped and cheered as Aang matched her athletic leaps and turns, his strong hands steadying her as they turned in time with the quick tempo of the band. Katara watched Aang’s strenuous movements, feeling cold jealousy slide through her chest. She sighed loudly.  
Zuko followed her gaze and tried to smile. “It’s okay, Katara. She’s Sifu Yumiko; she’s just come to the city to open up a firebending school.”  
Aang was just being friendly to a new master. But still….she was very good at dancing as well. It wasn’t a far leap to take dancing from bending, but her lithe body turning beneath Aang’s hands filled her with quiet dread. It was just a dance. But the talk she heard earlier was making her downright paranoid.

 

“Uncle!” Zuko suddenly called, waving his hand. Iroh moved through the crowd of people, light on his feet despite his size, and took a seat beside Mai.  
“How are you, nephew?” he greeted. His eyes softened as Mai placed a hand over her belly.  
Zuko grinned widely from ear to ear. “Couldn’t be better. The midwives say Mai will be due soon after Katara.”  
“I was about to ask when your little one would come,” Iroh placed one fist inside his palm and bowed his head across the table towards Katara. She lightened considerably under his warm smile. “How is your son, Katara?”  
“As energetic as always,” Katara smiled. 

 

“I’ll have to come see him soon,” Iroh promised. His eyes flicked from hers and scanned the men and women and they fixated on several of his order. He fairly brooded, staring after the other White Lotus and suddenly Katara could see a heavy resignation in Iroh’s gaze. If he ever felt the weight of his position as an influential White Lotus and uncle to the Firelord, he always kept it hidden under smiles and jests. But for a moment… Katara could see a simmering anger beneath his thoughtful gaze.   
‘I will hear no more of this!’ The heated words resounded in Katara’s memory and she swallowed hard.  
“He’ll like that. And my grandmother enjoyed your last visit,” Katara said, trying to bring Iroh back to a better mindset. Iroh blinked and his lips spread in a smile toward her again.   
“I shall keep my visit chaste lest Paku feels threatened,” he teased. Zuko laughed. Mai leaned close and pressed her face against the side of his shoulder. Katara watched them, trying to still the hardness forming in her heart.

 

After what seemed several songs, but was really only one and a half, Aang took his leave of Sifu Yumiko, bowing deeply. She laughed, twirling a lock of loose hair behind one ear. It was obvious from her body language she was infatuated and trying to flirt. When Aang straightened from his bow, she took the opportunity to lean in and press a friendly kiss against his cheek. Katara gaped, then shut her mouth. Bright dots of red speckled Aang’s cheeks but that was a natural bodily reaction, wasn’t it? He held his hands up good-naturedly, smiling, and backed away. He swirled, his red cloak bannering around him.  
Katara didn’t take a deep breath until he was back at her side, sliding into his chair. He was flushed and slightly sweaty from his energetic dance, and laid his hand over his wife’s happily. Katara looked up at him sadly, feeling a slow chasm of dread threaten their happiness.

 

“Katara?” A small furrow deepened Aang’s brow. He rubbed a thumb across Katara’s cheek, smoothing a loose lock of hair behind her ear. “Are you okay, darling?”  
At his familiar tone, Katara smiled, though tears pricked the corner of her eyes. “Yes…… but do you think we can leave soon?”  
“We can,” Aang promised. Zuko stood to help Katara rise to her feet, and planted a chaste kiss goodbye on her cheek. There was no romantic gesture in it and Katara gave her friend a smile. Mai waved as they walked across the banquet hall to retrieve Katara’s coat.  
“Avatar Aang! Master Katara!” Several people waved and tried to steal more moments of their night. Aang  
gently rebuffed them with smiles and promises to set up meetings. He kept his strong hand on Katara’s back, walking slowly to match her waddling gait.

 

Usually, Aang would spirit them away with his airbending, but with his wife so heavy, he wasn’t going to chance it. They came in a chicken-horse drawn carriage, and they waited for the next one in front of the building. Aang helped Katara up into the carriage and leaped in next to her easily. Katara smiled and leaned against him. Her hand rubbed up and down Aang’s thigh, feeling the muscle beneath his loose-fitting pants. When she tilted her chin up, she was pleased to see a sensual smile on her husband’s face.  
He kept his hands to himself until they were home. And they still did the good parent thing by checking in on Katara’s Gran and the servants, saying goodnight. Aang tiptoed into Bumi’s room, tucking the blankets over his sprawled form. Katara smiled as Aang leaned to kiss his cheek.   
Back in their room, the pair began their nightly ritual of washing up and dressing down for bed. Aang merely stripped off his cloak and tunic, kicking off his shoes as he came to help Katara remove her gown. In her current state, she was like to rip it trying to tug it over her head.

 

“Now are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Aang asked gently. His large palm held her cheek, thumb rubbing gently. Katara bit her lip and lowered her gaze. She could never hide anything from him and Aang was remarkably perceptive.  
“I hope it’s nothing.” Katara picked up her nightgown and Aang helped her slide it on. “When I came to City Hall today, there was already a meeting taking place.”  
Aang nodded and made to say something but Katara continued. “With the White Lotus. Iroh was angry about what they were saying.”  
Aang helped Katara sit on the edge of their bed and pulled the covers back for her. “What were they saying? Granted, they’ve been a big help since the end of the War…..”

 

“It wasn’t something I wanted to hear,” Katara placed her hands on her belly and bit her lip. Sudden insecurity clawed through her. “They were talking about you, and about Bumi, how you are still the last airbender and our son hasn’t shown any signs of bending….”  
Aang’s brow furrowed tighter and he knelt before her. His hands slid over hers and held her belly.  
“Whether he bends or not, is not up to them,” he said sagely. “It will happen if it happens.”  
Katara looked down into his concerned visage. “I know, and I’m not worried about that….but what if we never have any airbenders? What if….”

 

Aang knelt up and pressed a kiss up to her lips. He gave her several short kisses, trying to halt her fears. “We can’t guarantee we have any. All I know is that I love you and…..”  
“But I’ve been the only woman you’ve been with,” Katara sniffed. Several angry tears spilled down her cheeks. Drat those crusty old men! “They were saying they could set you up with several girls and then…..”  
Aang gave a startled gasp. It wasn’t one of pleasure, but a strangled syllable of surprise. He knelt closer and wrapped his arms around her wide belly, laying his head against her breasts. Katara’s arms wound around his neck. Her selfish fingers rubbed circles behind his naked scalp and down the side of his head tattoo.   
“Katara….” His voice was muffled but he pressed gently against her. “I don’t want anyone else. I promise you that. I’m going to have a talk with the White Lotus and….”  
“But what about the world? What if you are the last airbender ever?” Katara bit her lip, more tears streaking her vision. 

 

“Then that is the destiny for the world,” Aang said evenly. Katara sunk her nails into his neck and he yelped. “Katara!”  
“But….. what if….” Katara went on but Aang pushed gently and they lay back on the mattress side by side. He kept his arms over her, keeping her warm against him.  
“Ever since I first saw you in the ice, I knew you were the one for me. The only one,” Aang vowed. His grey eyes settled into hers with an intense light. “And Spirits help you, you fell in love with me too. You’ve got me, Katara. I’m not going for this ‘idea’ of the White Lotus’.”

 

Katara felt soothed by his words but dread of the future still shrouded her mind. She wasn’t for the notion to become a breeding mare for her husband, but she would rather have as much children with him than let anyone spread his seed elsewhere. She had married the Avatar. She would have to endure the trials others placed at their door.  
“I love you, Aang,” Katara said softly. Aang smiled down at her and blew out the lantern. When his warm chest pressed back against her back, Katara held onto his hands, placing them in front of her on her belly. They drifted to sleep as the new city buzzed commotion outside their home.

End for now


	2. White Lotus Influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Bryke or “Avatar: The Last Airbender!” Nothing at all!
> 
>  
> 
> Authors note: Well it’s time to get somewhat smutty. I intended “Katara’s Fear” to be a one shot but now I knew this second chapter had to come about. Thanks, one shot! Everytime I think I have one of those, the story spits out more at me. If the show got to be more adult, I think something like this would have come about. Please let me know what you think :P

Smooth hands rested on his back and familiar thighs pressed around his lean hips. Aang was deeply asleep, but memories mixed with his dreams of luscious intimacy before his wife was too round with pregnancy to continue. He remembered the moans Katara had uttered into his ear, how her lips wrapped around his shoulder, biting when he thrust so deep….  
“Katara…..” his dream mind whispered. His cock stirred in his pajama pants, matching the remembered enclosure his dream was pressing on his every sense. Yes…..  
There was a shift under the sheets behind him and suddenly a small form was pressed against his bare back. Aang slammed to consciousness immediately, assessing the morning. He moved his legs, repelling back any growing lust and focused. He was on his right side, his fingers in Katara’s hair as she slept endlessly on. She was just so exhausted since Kya was born….. 

 

The form at his back burrowed in closer, small dark hands pressed against his side. Aang smiled and patted one hand.  
“Morning, son,” he whispered, rolling to sit up quietly. Bumi sat up with him and scrubbed a fist against one eye.  
“Morning, Dad,” he whispered back. He peered curiously over his father to his sleeping mother. Katara was so beautiful, but she did need her rest. “Is Mama getting up?”  
There were dark circles under Katara’s eyes and her mouth was open as she slept on and on. Aang didn’t have the heart to wake her. She had pumped for a few bottles last night so there was no need to disturb her.

 

“Let’s let her sleep,” Aang said quietly. He and Bumi got out of bed. Small anxious snuffles sounded from the bassinet in the corner of their bedroom. Aang quickly threw a robe over his bare torso and padded to pick up his daughter before she could cry out and wake his wife.  
Bumi watched curiously as Aang cradled the swaddled infant in both arms. They exited the bedroom and Aang nudged the door shut quietly with one shoulder. When he walked down the hallway, robe flaring, Bumi tagged along, one hand fisting the end of the billowing fabric. His two servants were already up and starting the morning meal in the kitchen. Yong was a skinny man who took care of more of the laborious tasks and Su Kim was a matronly woman who helped with the cooking and the children.  
She smiled when Bumi ran up to greet her with a morning hug. “Good morning, Bumi!”

 

“G-morning Su Kim,” Bumi grinned. She rumpled his bed hair and smiled at the half-dressed Avatar.  
“Avatar Aang,” she greeted. Aang smiled ruefully and pressed Kya against his chest.  
“Good morning, Su Kim,” he said mellifluously. “Can you please start Bumi’s breakfast?”  
“Of course, sir,” she said. Yong put on a tea kettle on the wood stove and went out the kitchen door to fetch more firewood. Bumi clutched the edge of Su Kim’s dress as she set the low table in the dining room.  
Aang spoke lowly to his daughter as she began fussing in her blankets. He carried her to another room and hunted for fresh cloths. She probably needed a changing. Aang sang softly under his breath as his child’s fat legs waved in the arm as he checked. Yup, she was wet. He carefully changed her and re-swaddled her limbs. Kya hiccupped and drooled against his shoulder. He smiled and carried her to the kitchen. Yong was heating one of her bottles carefully over the firepit on the woodstove. Aang bounced Kya, waiting. The thin man tested the bottle on his forearm and grinned at Aang. He offered the bottle to him and cooed down at his daughter.

 

Aang set the nipple against Kya’s mouth, cradling her in the crook of his arm, as he walked into the dining room. Su Kim was seated with Bumi, watching as he ate his bowl of jook. She wiped his cheek carefully as he ate sloppily.  
“It’s a good morning, isn’t it, Avatar?” Su Kim said happily. Aang yawned widely in response as he fed Kya. Dark circles lined his eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t get up for Kya as often as Katara, but he was still exhausted from the lapses between sleep.   
“It is,” he agreed smoothly.  
Su Kim nudged another bowl of jook at him but Aang merely smiled, gesturing that his hands were full. Su Kim ladled up a spoon and lifted it to his mouth so he could eat while he fed Kya. Aang smiled ruefully at the older woman between bites and gave one of his easy grins. 

 

“I take it when we hired you on that you didn’t think you’d have to feed me too,” he teased. Su Kim laughed joyously.  
“Anything to help,” she said, eyes crinkling at him.   
His daughter finished feeding and fussed against his bare chest. Aang set the bottle upright up on the smooth wooden table and lifted her to his shoulder. Su Kim hastily handed him a cloth to place beneath her and he patted until he got a burp. Smiling tiredly, Aang lowered her back in his arms.  
“Avatar Aang!” A messenger was led into the dining room by Yong. Yong pushed his bandana further up on his head and bowed, leaving. Aang wished the servants wouldn’t do that. “I have a missive for you from….” And he named a master’s name. Aang accepted the scroll with one hand, Kya in the crook of his other arm.  
“Thank you. I will call upon him later,” he smiled. The messenger bowed and left, heading for the front door where Yong was waiting to let him out. Su Kim took the scroll from Aang and helped him open it so he could read.

 

“Do you have meetings today, Dad?” Bumi asked curiously. Aang nodded, noting the White Lotus emblem at the top of the scroll. He read the characters quickly. It was a standard missive, asking the Avatar to attend at one of the newer manors put up in the heart of Republic City for a meeting. Aang assumed it was to go over some financial area or development ideas, but the scroll was soon ruined with Kya spitting up all over it.  
As Bumi crowed laughter, Aang dashed off with his daughter to fetch a towel to clean her and the table up with.  
“I’ll take her if you need to get ready,” Su Kim smiled, helping him clean up. Bumi finished his breakfast and made to run out into the back garden. “Bumi, wait for me!”  
“Thank you, Su Kim,” Aang smiled. He pressed a kiss to Kya’s sweet-smelling forehead and crept back to the bedroom to wash up and change. His beard was coming in nicely, lining the sides of his jaw. Sokka and Zuko had begun to grow theirs as well, probably to keep up. Aang smiled ruefully at himself in the mirror. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. 

 

Peering into the bedroom, he saw Katara was still asleep. Aang gusted to the bed silently on a puff of air and bent to kiss her cheek tenderly. After making sure she was still asleep, he strode to the garden, where Appa had his own stable area. Bumi was running around trying to catch frog-crickets and he waved goodbye to his son.  
Appa had already been fed by Yong, and his big dark eyes sparkled when they caught sight of him. Aang grinned and ran a hand down his familiar side. “Ready to fly, buddy?”  
A hairy roar was his response. Aang leapt up into the saddle and took up his reins. “Yip yip.”  
The flight into the heart of Republic City was uneventful. Aang scanned the dirt streets, watching the merchants open their shops or push their carts out into position for the day. Several people caught sight of him overhead and waved. Aang grinned and waved back. His red Air Nomad cloak fluttered around his shoulders and children called excitedly.  
Aang found the manor and landed Appa in the courtyard. Two eager servants rushed out to take up his sky bison’s reins. Aang leaped off the saddle and to the ground in a gust of air, spiraling neatly.   
“Welcome, Avatar Aang!” they smiled. Another servant rushed out and bowed. 

 

“If you’ll come with me,” he smiled. Aang followed, enclosed in his cloak. He was led into the large manor. The foyer was impressive and there were several rooms off the main corridor leading to sitting rooms. “I shall return with the master.”  
The servant left. Aang blinked, his eyes ringed with dark circles. He stifled a yawn as he stood looking around at expensive art. Obviously the manor was intended to set a good impression on him. Aang was getting used to people trying to display a lavish display, but he had been raised as a monk. Some of them didn’t get that it wasn’t impressive to him.  
“There he is! Avatar Aang, you honor us,” a white-haired man approached, all smiles. Aang smiled back readily. He had met all of the officials of the White Lotus through Iroh, but his old friend was nowhere to be seen today. Neither was Zuko, who had his own ties with the society through his uncle.  
It wasn’t unusual with all there was to running a new metropolis, but Aang didn’t know this official very well. He finally remembered his name and bowed his head in respect.  
“Master Lee, it is my privilege to come,” Aang smiled. Lee’s smile was still cocky as he lifted his head but Aang put any strange thoughts aside. When he came to do business, he didn’t read too much into things.

 

“Of course, Avatar, of course. If you’ll follow me,” Lee gestured and Aang followed him to a comfortable looking conference room. There was a large table with chairs, yet strangely, low-raised settees and sofas. Low hanging drapes gave the room a very private look and music was being played quietly by four men in the corner. The violins and zithers sounded low and almost sensual. Aang blinked, trying to process the atmosphere. It put him in mind when he and Katara wanted to have a quiet evening alone. He looked around, expecting to see more officials in purple and white robes but saw no one but the band and Lee.  
“Where?....” he began. Lee stroked his long beard and gestured to the table.  
“Our comrades will arrive soon. May I offer you some tea while we wait?” Lee snapped his fingers and a beautiful woman in a servant’s dress walked quickly into the chamber. She poured for Aang and when he accepted the cup, she gave a nervous smile. As she turned to go, she all but winked at the startled man.

 

Okaaaaay. This was getting strange. But the tea was very good, hot but sharp with a huge splash of something that tasted of bitter mint at the dregs. Aang reflected he had never had a flavor quite like it when his face felt enflamed. It was a steady flush that moved through him and he found himself barely able to follow Lee’s words. They just didn’t seem that important. He shifted his legs under the table, feeling antsy. His limbs felt heavier and the shadows of the room seemed more cozy. Aang was thinking of Katara’s smile when the door opened and what seemed about ten women filed in.  
Women and girls, Aang had to notice. Five of the women were not even twenty, their youthful gaze more subdued than the older women who all but eyed him openly. He was starting to feel like a chicken-dove under the gaze of a predator. Aang flushed and pulled at the collar of his tunic. The dratted thing opened, a button popping off.  
“Uhm, Lee?” Aang turned to the White Lotus official, his brows lowered in confusion. “I thought this meeting was about budgets or the new district?”

 

“That can wait,” Lee waved a hand and the women filed closer to Aang’s chair. They were dressed in beautiful silk gowns, in different hues as befitted their lineage. He was shocked to note the fabric was very sheer; he could make out lithe curves beneath the robe’s contours. Pale hands and darker hands reached to caress his shoulders. Aang shivered, feeling static even through his cloak. “These ladies have all expressed an interest in meeting you, Avatar. You wouldn’t want to disappoint them?”  
“No, but…. Hey!” Even in his warm haze, Aang felt a danger approaching. He stood up, pushing his chair back and edging away from the table, but one adventurous woman arched right up against his chest. Her silk robe was very thin and he could feel the jut of her nipples press up into his tunic. He was usually very good at holding onto his lusts, but he couldn’t control the sudden surge that rushed between his legs. The women giggled in delight as his cock strained up, pressing a very noticeable tent beneath his pants.   
‘It was the tea,’ Aang decided, holding his hands up and gently pushing the woman back off him. ‘It was spiked with something…..’Everything was screaming sex through his veins and he had never had this fast a reaction before. 

 

“Oh, Avatar, don’t be like that…” one woman pouted. She made a more bold move to open her own robe and Aang found himself gaping at two round breasts capped with perfect dark nipples. His moment of pause gave the women reprieve to surround him again. He all but groaned out loud as he was pressed on all sides by women. Curves pressed into him, his shoulders, his back, his front, and bright lights danced behind his eyes. His earlobe was being chewed on while kisses were being pressed against his chest, bared by adventurous wandering.   
Katara…..his wife was home with their children…Katara! Aang was trying to buffet the women back but they were all over him. Master Lee was smiling in his peripheral vision. Any other man would have welcomed the scenario, but Aang couldn’t. Katara was his earthly tether and it wasn’t an exaggeration that she was the owner of his heart.   
And that meant his lusts belonged to her too. “Stop….hey….that…..enough!” Aang yelled. He blasted streams of wind at the women, buffeting them back, hopefully a lot more gently than he was feeling. His red cloak was gone and his tunic had been torn down to the waist. He leaped high into the air and blasted out into the hallway. His lungs were on fire as he sprinted, then leapt out into the courtyard on a gust of wind. 

 

“Avatar Aang!” the servants in the courtyard called, gaping as he tornadoed outside. But Aang was already leaping and gusting up onto the roof and away on an air scooter.  
Halfway home, Aang realized he was in no state to greet his family. His cloak was gone, his tunic was ruined and his arousal was still very noticeable.  
“What did he give me??” Aang muttered angrily. He dropped down into a far corner of the garden on his property and darted around a large oak tree. He prayed that Bumi was inside and taking a nap, not playing on the grounds. As he sat back against the huge tree, bark digging into one bare shoulder, Aang groaned. In his panic to leave, he had left Appa behind.  
‘But there’s no way I’m going back.’ Aang looked up into the tree’s leafy bowers. The hour wasn’t even midday but the sun was bright, cascading down onto his bald head. His cock strained and he slammed one hand back against the tree. He tried meditative breathing exercises, but that couldn’t control his lust the way it could in the past. Whatever was in the tea was not leaving his system anytime soon. He was going to have to do something about it.

 

“Hog and monkey feathers,” Aang cursed. He peered around the tree. Across the gardens, he could see the corner of his house. No one was outside, working, or playing, and he prayed that would remain so for the next few moments. Or however long the effects of the tea were going to remain with him.   
Aang tucked back around the large tree, hiding from view of the house. He shouldered into his torn tunic, looking for some kind of cover, as he untied his pants and lowered them. It was very strange to be exposed outside in broad daylight. The last time he and Katara had lain someplace out in the wild had been a fun experience, but there was a feeling of safety in her embrace. Out here by himself, he felt so vulnerable. His hand fisted his rigid length, trying to coax an orgasm out so it would soften and he could relax. Then he could go inside.

 

Aang stroked back and forth, his cock practically throbbing as it jutted out from his stomach. He hadn’t been this hard in awhile and whatever it was he drunk, it was not letting his flesh go slack. He leaned his head back against the tree, eyes following the leaves above him as he pumped his hand furiously. He was close to an orgasm at several moments but his enflamed lust wouldn’t let up. He moaned and tapped his head back against the bark. He just needed to come…..   
He pictured every inch of Katara’s body as it flashed in his mind’s eye. Her dark limbs, the sweet flesh he loved to kiss along her belly and on the inside of her elbows, her soft breasts…. Aang bit his lip as he remembered the last time they had made love. With her pregnancy, they had opted for her to be on top of course and Aang loved how she rode him. He wished she were here to do it now, but it was too much to ask.  
It wasn’t Katara’s fault he had been tricked and drugged. 

 

Aang was so caught up in his torturous masturbation, he didn’t hear the footsteps until they were directly beside him. He cracked one eye open, Katara The Sex Goddess of his memory meshing with the image of Katara The Wife as her eyes widened, taking in the scene. His hand stopped, but his erection was still the focus of her gaze as her eyes dipped down. He hadn’t seen her gape at him like that since their first few times and they were getting used to each other’s bodies. It wasn’t a happy look now.  
“Katara…” he whimpered. Katara unraveled her shawl from her shoulders and tossed it at him. It hit him in the face and he sputtered.  
“What are you DOING, Aang? In the garden?!” she hissed. Aang groaned and slid down to sit on the grass. He pressed back into the tree, knees spread, exposed. She was as angry as an owl-cat. This was not good.

 

“I can’t help it, Katara,” he whimpered, knowing how sad he sounded. As Katara crossed her arms and glared, his eyes filled with tears. His erection was starting to hurt and he had been rigid for the good part of an hour. “This isn’t what it looks like.”  
“Well, what is it? I wake up and find you hiding out on the property doing THAT,” Katara tapped one foot on the grass. Her loose robe bannered at the movement. “I know it’s been awhile, but I just had our daughter a few weeks ago! Give me a break!”  
Aang fell back on his back and slid a forearm across his eyes. Tears began falling down his cheeks. Katara stopped ranting and looked down at him. “Aang, it’s not that bad, you just can’t let the children find you. You’re lucky Bumi’s down for his nap.”

 

“Katara, I was tricked,” Aang pulled his arm from his eyes and gazed sorrowfully up at his wife. Katara felt heated anxiety slide through her chest. She sank down beside him.  
“What did you do,” she warned lowly. Aang’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He took her hand and trapped it between his.   
“Nothing!” he said quickly. “I was called to see a Master Lee…. He’s with the White Lotus.”  
Katara stiffened at the mention of the White Lotus but he went on. 

 

“I was called to his home and I thought it was just another budget meeting or something along those lines. But he gave me some tea that caused THIS,” Aang gestured to his waist. His cock twitched and he tugged the edge of Katara’s discarded shawl over it. “And he had these girls….” His hands raised in defense at the sudden fury that swept over his wife’s face. “I swear by the Spirits, Katara, I didn’t touch them. I got away… and I even left Appa,” he said miserably. He bit his lip, watching her face. “It actually really hurts….”  
Katara’s brow was furrowed but she laid a palm against his smooth cheek. Aang blinked up at her beautiful features as she processed everything. “Well….Sokka’s coming over later with Suki….he can go get Appa,” she suggested. Her eyes went from his soft eyes down his bare chest and taut stomach to the tent beneath her shawl. “How much pain are you in?”

 

Aang’s eyes widened. Katara was glad to see his breathing increase as her fingers dipped along his navel and along the lean lines of his hips.  
“Remember the time in the Ice Caverns in the North?” he said urgently. Katara flushed at the memory. They had been running from bandits and there had been a fierce skirmish. There was worry of injury until they had collapsed into a discarded tunnel deep inside the series of caves. Aang had blasted up a huge bonfire and they had fallen into each other’s arms, their discarded clothing falling down to be their makeshift bed on the frozen earth. It had been one of the most intense couplings they had experienced to say the least. “I was so enflamed for you it actually hurt…. “  
Katara scanned around the trees surrounding them at the edge of the property and assessed the situation. “Aang….” She stood over his spread legs on the grass and unfastened her robe. She kept her arms in the sleeves, but the panels of fabric opened, exposing her fully. She was pleased to see his eyes drinking in her dark skin eagerly. His cock twitched, bobbing up from his stomach. His wife’s body was still lean, even if her hips flared nicely after two babies. Her breasts were bigger, filled with milk since the birth, and his eyes ran over her sharply.

 

“Are you sure?” he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing noticeably. The vulnerable look on his face reminded Katara of the skinny teenaged boy who had been the first and only one inside of her. Katara smiled to see the light dancing in his familiar grey eyes.  
“Just… get me ready,” she said, sitting down on his lap. His cock pressed up between them. Aang groaned, his enflamed lust making his rigidness unbearable. The soft flesh of his wife pressed against him enflamed it further. He sat up beneath her and wrapped her bare thighs around his waist. Katara’s arms slid around his neck and she leaned down for a kiss. She caught her breath at the heat in his kiss, his tongue stroking against hers urgently. “Aang….”

 

“I can’t help it,” Aang whimpered against her neck. His large hands smoothed down her back and cupped her buttocks, holding her against him. An answering throb was beginning to build between Katara’s legs. His face pressed between her breasts, his lips moving over her curves. A trickle of wetness formed between her thighs. Aang smiled as he sucked on a fat nipple. He could feel it against his cock.  
In the growing heat of the moments in the sunny morning, ‘I love you’ wasn’t the only thing to say. ‘I want you’ was the unspoken words Aang pressed into Katara’s mouth. She held his face and kissed him back eagerly. Her legs were spread around him and his right hand stole down her belly. His fingers parted her soft folds gently, his thumb pressing up into her wetness. Katara rocked against him as a second finger was added.

 

Aang’s other hand held the small of her back in his palm as she moved against his digits. His beard tickled the smooth column of her bared throat. “Are you okay?” he whispered, the heat of his insistence making his words fast. Katara nodded and pushed on his wide shoulders. Aang pulled his fingers out, her wetness now coating the underside of his shaft. The drugged tea made everything go in slow-motion almost… the gentle rise and fall of Katara’s wide hips as she eased against the head of his cock. She cried out as she pushed onto the head, taking it inside.  
Despite the extra flame in his blood urging him to sink himself fully into her, Aang halted. The cry sounded almost as if she were in pain.   
“Katara…” his hips shifted uselessly beneath her. One hand fisted in her hair and he turned her face gently to him. “Are you okay?”

 

‘Are you okay?’ his rushed worried tone was reminiscent of their first times. It had been more pleasurable for Aang than it was for her, and they had had to get used to being open to each other. It had been weeks since he had been inside of her and a birth had occurred in that time. Katara locked gazes with him and the still awe in his eyes stole the breath right out of her. Aang inhaled slowly and exhaled, and Katara found herself doing the same to match him. Instead of expelling lust, this breathing technique heightened it. Tricks of the trade of an Air Nomad’s philosophy to balance. And Katara felt her inner walls loosen and moisten around him.  
“Oh, Aang…..” she sighed as she sank fully onto his rigidness. Her husband bit the side of her throat eagerly as he pushed back against her sealing warmth. Katara rolled against him in insistent waves and Aang held her hips in his strong hands, drawing her hard against him.

 

He sighed happily when Katara pushed on his shoulders, forcing him to his back. He gladly went with the motion and lay beneath the patches of sunlight shining on them through the tree’s branches. Katara crouched on top, taking him in hard thrusts. One of her hands clenched his shoulder hard enough to hurt and the other was tangled in the grass beside him. Aang moved to cup her rounder breasts, but Katara knelt up, gasping highly. She took his hands in hers and planted them above his head in a gesture of dominance. Aang was surprised but the way her nipples dragged across his chest and face at the position made him change his mind. He tried to capture a moving nipple with his lips.   
Katara clenched him harder and a long moan was drawn out of her when Aang caught a nipple and sucked. Her pussy clenched at him insistently and it was his turn to moan, tilting his head back. Katara watched him through a hazy veil of passion. She nipped at his upturned throat and bit his shoulder, hands holding his still. The position indicated her unspoken words: ‘You are mine. No one else’s. ‘ 

 

Aang longed to hold her hips against him but he let Katara take over, holding his hands flat above his head, and straining to milk the orgasm she wanted him to have. Aang was so rigid it hurt; being enclosed by his wife’s sheath helped, but the drug was still fully in his cock. Katara was pleased at the strangled gasps he was uttering. She moved harder on him, feeling her own orgasm snaking around the corner. She held it off as long as she could, but Aang did something that truly didn’t help.  
He let Katara hold his hands above his head, but he planted his feet on the grass, widening his knees further. Katara’s mouth fell open as he began thrusting upward into her with an earnest zeal.  
“Ohhhhhhh,” she moaned, her mouth gaped open. Aang’s chest was rising and falling rapidly as he panted up at her.

 

“I want you to come,” he gasped. “Come, Katara….”  
His gentle words belied the fire in his eyes and she tried to hold off, but he knew her body too well. His stronger thrusts were striking her depths in the right way, rubbing the right spot…..  
Katara came with a harsh cry and rode him harder, hoping to push her husband over the edge. Aang moved with her, but instead of the usual spurts of warmth, he grew harder still. As Katara came down hard from the slight headache her orgasm wrenched from her, she watched Aang shifting restlessly beneath her. And he was as still hard as stone inside her.  
“Can you come?” she asked, panting softly. Aang’s passion-filled eyes took in her beauty, her loose hair falling around naked shoulders.  
“No…I….” he gasped. Katara slowly drew back, tugging his cock out of her. It flopped against his stomach, rigid and slick with the aftermath of her orgasm. When Katara made to lean down to pleasure him with her mouth, Aang put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“I can….” He muttered, turning half on his side. His strong hand clenched his painful erection and he stroked insistently. Finally, he was able to climax, spurts of white cum shooting onto the grass. Katara leaned her head against his shoulder as he wiped his hand and cock with her shawl.   
“I’ll wash it,” he offered belatedly. Katara smirked and kissed his cheek.  
“I know…”   
Aang hitched his pants back up and retied the drawstring. He moved to help fasten the clasps of Katara’s robe.  
“We need a bath,” he said ruefully, smiling like the eager boy he had been. They both stood and Aang let Katara lean on him. Her legs were wobbly after her eager ride.  
“Then let’s take one. Su Kim has Kya,” Katara smiled. They slid their arms around each other’s waists. She stole a look at the lap of her husband’s pants and looked up into his inquisitive eyes.

 

“Still?” she asked. His pants were still tented, indicating his arousal was still with him.  
“I wonder what it was Lee gave me,” Aang wondered. One hard ride and orgasm later and he was still picturing ways to take Katara in their room. She leaned her face against his arm as they walked to the side door to their bedchamber.  
“Well I can think of ways to help you with that….”  
Aang’s heart jumped and his cock twitched. “Oh, Katara….”

• * * * * * *

Sokka grumbled as he approached the manor gates and knocked. He sincerely hoped a servant was on sentry because he was in no mood to break in. Even if it was to get Appa.  
“I swear, Katara’s mommy brain went to Aang,” he muttered. He stood waiting. One hand stole to slide through his beard. It was getting long and Suki was after him to trim it. Anything to not kiss a wolverine-bat, as she put it.  
The gates parted and opened to reveal a servant holding a lantern. “Yes, sir?”  
“I’m Councilman Sokka. Please, may I have the Avatar’s bison back?” he said in tones of politeness even as his irritability was present on his features. The servant jumped and pushed the gate open, allowing the Avatar’s brother-in-law in.  
“We kept him safe in the garden. Please, convey our well wishes to the Avatar…” the servant began, but Sokka was busy trying to wrestle a large tongue from flattening him.   
“Appa!.... I’m…. glad…. To see you…too!” Sokka wound up hugging his neck, and climbed up into the saddle. “Thank you,” he called to the servant.  
“You’re welcome!” the servant said, watching as Sokka snapped the reins. Appa roared and took straight off. He watched them fly off against the darkening evening sky. Well, it wasn’t that often anyone interesting visited his master, as far as he was concerned. He skipped off to sweep the garden grounds.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Smutty, smuuuuutaaaay….. hit the review button if you liked! Let me know what you think ^_^ While the earlier scene would have been hot, it would have been extremely out of character for Aang to be with those women. He loves Katara, nuff said.


	3. Sifu Yumiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s disclaimer: I don’t own anything belonging to “Avatar: the last Airbender!” Not a damn thing..
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Notes: On we go with the story! Set a little after the White Lotus’ attempt. Aang is trying to keep things easy for his family…..

“Alright, class, clean up the mats,” Yumiko said. She moved around her dojo, patting the men and women on the shoulders. The firebenders smiled and gave a bow to her.   
Aang peered inside curiously. He had opted to take Kya for a walk downtown and she was swaddled against his chest. The chubby toddler wriggled her legs and sucked on the fabric of his tunic. Aang cradled the back of her head and patted her.   
Some of the students prepared to leave but one woman yelped and bobbed a bow toward him. “Avatar Aang! Look, the Avatar is here!”  
Yumiko grinned, face lighting up. She bowed low before him and straightened, golden eyes gleaming. “You honor me, Avatar Aang.”  
“It’s just Aang,” Aang offered. Kya gave a happy cry and wriggled her legs. “This is my daughter Kya.”

 

“Ooooh, she’s so beautiful. She has your mouth,” Yumiko cooed. She stroked Kya’s balled up fist. The baby craned her head to the side and looked at her curiously. Aang smiled happily. He loved his children and it touched him when people lavished attention on them.  
Bumi and Kya took after his wife with their complexion and hair color, but some of their facial expressions were solely him. He bounced her in her sling, one arm around her legs and bottom.  
“That’s nice of you to say,” Aang grinned easily. Yumiko blushed looking up into his handsome features. His heart gave an uneasy lurch. Perhaps the new firebending sifu did have a bit of a crush on him. It could be just his celebrity status as the Avatar. He had to accept this reality as it occurred. It wasn’t like he would act upon anything.  
“So, where’s your wife? Master Katara?” Yumiko went on. Aang smiled, put at ease.

 

“Katara’s with the city council,” Aang said. Some horrific cases of bloodbending had been found in desolate areas of the South Pole and Katara was spearheading the meetings to ban the taboo form of waterbending. “I always make it a point to spend time with my children so I took the baby with me.”  
Yumiko nodded, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear. “Is it an Airbender tradition to swaddle your children?” she wondered. From what she knew of Aang’s culture, he was more hands on than his predecessors. Aang shook his head.  
“As far back as I can recall, children were raised in a very cool atmosphere. Children brought into the monasteries are taken from their parents, after all.” A sad look crossed Aang’s silver eyes. “I was lucky my guardian cared about me genuinely. Most Air Nomad children aren’t so lucky.”  
“It sounds like an austere life,” Yumkio noted. Aang nodded and happily kissed the top of his daughter’s head. 

 

“They still taught me to love all life. And I love my family,” he said, an easy smile tugging his lips again. Yumiko was happy to see him put at ease.  
“I would ask if you could spar with me, but you have your hands full,” Yumiko said. Aang carefully unwrapped the ties from his neck, arms holding Kya against him.  
“I could do a round with you. I know all the masters in the city, but you’re new,” he said. Yumiko signaled to a student who came forward. She bowed and took the baby carefully. Aang’s large hand cradled the back of Kya’s head as he handed her over.  
Kya wriggled and sucked on a fist, watching with wide blue eyes as Aang rolled his neck and settled into a firebenders’ stance. Yumiko bowed, one fist inside one palm and took up her own stance. A small smile was on her lips mirroring Aang’s.

 

“Defense fire only,” she offered. Aang nodded. He wanted to move his body into a spar but he didn’t want to hurt the beautiful woman. One of the students stood forward, hand raised above her head. She watched both the master’s and the Avatar’s stances and then slung her hand down in a chopping motion.  
“Begin!” she called and backed up quickly. Aang moved his left leg forward quickly and slid up on his right in a crouch, fists raised above his head. He caught the fire stream Yumiko aimed at him, circled in his motions and swirled it back. Yumiko caught it with ease and they moved in a spiraling motion of crouchs and kicks that almost reflected waterbending. Aang silently noted the similarities between the styles of bending as he angled a stream of fire between his wide palms. He and Yumiko finished and bowed opposite much to the delight of the students. They all applauded wildly.

 

Yumiko straightened from her bow, face split in a grin. Aang was smiling back to match and he glanced to the side to watch his daughter. She was still in good spirits, being bounced by the student he’d given her to, and he moved closer to Yumiko. His red cloak bannered behind his quick movement.  
“That was fun!” he said eagerly. Yumiko’s golden eyes slit as she gazed at him in a look that could only be described as adoration.  
“I knew the Avatar would give me a challenge,” she teased. Aang grinned.   
“Tell that to the Fire Lord. Zuko was my firebending teacher,” he said. Yumiko blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  
“I couldn’t approach the Fire Lord! Even if he is to be commended for teaching you well,” Yumiko stammered. Aang smiled easily.  
“Zuko’s not so unapproachable. Try it sometime!” he urged. Yumiko gave a shaky nod.  
“Maybe if you were with me,” she ventured. Aang nodded, smiling. Yumiko signaled to the student and she brought Kya back to Aang. Aang cradled his daughter and Yumiko helped retie the swaddling sling around his shoulders.  
“Anytime.”

 

“Would you like some tea? If you still have some more free time?” Yumiko asked. Aang nodded, smiling.  
“I have the day free. I’d love to,” he said readily. Yumiko fairly beamed, face pinkening in a blush. Aang hoped she wouldn’t take it the wrong way. She clapped her hands and called to her students that they were finished.  
The dojo emptied and Yumiko led Aang to a back hallway. He was startled to see a bed in the corner of the small kitchen he was led to. A small square table and four chairs occupied the rest of the room. “You live here too?”  
Yumiko nodded, lighting up the wood stove. She filled a kettle with water and put it on top of the stove. “Until I find a suitable apartment that is. But I like living close to where I work. So for now it’s fine.”  
‘She must not be dating anyone,’ Aang thought. He bounced Kya who was drowsing against his chest. He ran his fingers through her tuft of dark hair.  
“So what’s it like living here for you? You must get a lot of attention,” Yumiko said. She set a tray of cookies in front of Aang and poured the heated water into two cups. She set the tea in to steep and sat opposite him.

 

Aang grinned widely. “It is a little disconcerting sometimes. I was just helping the world when I brought down Fire Lord Ozai. Oh, I’m sorry, that is….”  
Yumiko was Fire Nation, and from stories from Zuko as well as first hand experiences, Aang knew not everyone appreciated his ending the War. Yumiko waved a hand, brushing aside his concern.  
“I have to say thank you for that. My family had never been well off, but after the War ended, we were able to rise higher. And I was able to gain the funding I needed to start this school in the city. It’s a good start to a new life,” she declared. Aang nodded, put at ease. So some Fire Nation citizens DID think well of him for that.   
“That’s good,” Aang smiled. Kya yawned against his shoulder and he patted her back. They talked comfortably and Aang sipped his tea one-handed, his daughter in the crook of his left arm. Yumiko smiled at him sweetly across the table.

 

“So when do I get to meet your wife?” Yumiko asked at one point. Aang blinked surprised grey eyes and smiled.  
“She’ll be done with the council shortly. You should come to our home for dinner sometime. We’d love to have you,” Aang offered. Yumiko tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.   
“I’d like that,” she said. Aang grinned readily. They finished their tea and Kya began to wake with soft sniffles against his chest.  
“She needs to be fed. I must take my leave of you,” Aang said sheepishly. Yumiko moved with Aang to the dojo and let him out of the front doors. As she watched the Avatar walk quickly away, red cloak streaming, she could hear his gentle murmurings to his daughter. Yumiko swept a lock of hair behind her ear and closed the dojo door.

• * * * * *

“The woman from the ball? She’s coming here?” Katara asked. She cradled Kya against her shoulder as she stirred a pot on the wood stove. Aang nodded. He handed Su Kim a few bowls.  
“I invited her. She expressed interest at meeting you,” Aang explained. He grinned ruefully and playfully pinched Katara’s waist. She gave a small yelp and Kya watched them curiously. “I hope that’s okay?”  
Katara’s heart turned over. “You don’t have to ask me if you’re doing anything wrong. I know you mean well, Aang.”  
Aang brightened and stooped to kiss her cheek. “Thanks, Katara.”  
Katara leaned up and caught his lips with her own. Su Kim chuckled beside them. “If I could get a little help, we’ll have dinner prepared in no time.”  
“Sorry, Su Kim,” Aang said. Bumi sidled into the kitchen and clutched the ends of Su Kim’s apron. He stood on tiptoe to peer at the stove.  
“Dumplings for dinner?” he asked hopefully. Su Kim shook her head.

 

“No, Bumi, tonight it’s a Water Tribe stew, your mom’s recipe. That sounds delicious, doesn’t it?” she offered. Bumi nodded, but looked downcast.  
“I wanted dumplings,” he admitted. Aang ruffled his hair. It stuck out into wild spikes.  
“You’ll manage, son,” he said. Bumi pooched his lip out in a pout but hopped out to the courtyard. When he thought no one was looking, the skinny boy began imitating airbending motions he had seen Aang do. Minus the lack of any gusts of air, it was an exercise in futility. Aang’s heart went out to his son. He only wanted to be like him and thus far showed signs of being an nonbender. It didn’t alter his or his wife’s feelings toward him however.  
“He keeps practicing,” Katara noticed. She bounced Kya, eyes narrowed in sadness. “Poor child.”  
“He’ll be fine,” Aang urged. “It doesn’t matter if he’s not an airbender.”  
“What did I do to deserve you?” Katara wondered. Su Kim stirred the pot at her side and held the spoon up for Katara to taste. She took a delicate sip and nodded, smiling. The matronly woman beamed back at her.

 

“You saved me from the ice and from death. I think that would do it,” Aang teased. But his heart surged as always when he regarded his lovely wife. Katara’s eyes twinkled at him. Kya lay snugly in the crook of her arms.  
“I’ve saved many people. I only gained one loyal husband,” Katara teased. Aang’s bearded lips stretched in a smirk.  
“This loyal husband would show you how grateful he is later,” he said softly. Su Kim blushed and turned away. Katara’s cheeks reddened. Her brow quirked upward.   
“I wonder how you’ll show me,” she teased. Aang tucked his hand against his waist and etched a low bow to her.  
“You’ll have to wait to see….”  
“Avatar, your guest is here,” Yong entered the kitchen, giving a small bow. Aang raised his hand.

 

“You don’t have to do that, Yong. Please, can you show her in?” he asked politely. Yong nodded and pushed his bandana up onto his brow.  
“Yes sir,” he said. Aang sighed. He moved with Katara to the front hallway as Yumiko was led up into the entryway. She gave a small bow to the couple.  
“Thank you for inviting me, Aang. You must be Master Katara. I’m so pleased to finally meet you,” Yumiko beamed. She gave a low bow to the woman and Katara’s anxieties were pushed aside. Yumiko was so polite and gave all the proper inflections. She knew Aang was married and was being polite within her boundaries.  
“Welcome to our home,” Katara smiled. She smiled down into her daughter’s face. “I heard you already met Kya. Our son is in the garden playing.”  
“His name’s Bumi,” Aang explained to Yumiko. The three adults moved to the courtyard and Bumi stopped his bending forms, giving a small bow to no one. He turned and ran to his parents, hugging Aang’s leg.  
“Hi,” he grinned at the new woman. Yumiko gave a small bow to him.  
“Hello, Bumi. I’m Yumiko and I’m new to the city,” she said. Bumi grinned.

 

“Mom and Dad should show you around! The city is pretty loud at night,” he said simply. Yumiko laughed with him.  
“You’re right about that, Bumi!”  
“Shall we move to the dining room?” Aang asked politely. He gestured and everyone made their way to the cozy dining room and knelt at the low square table. Katara laid Kya in a basket beside the table and rocked her softly.  
“You two have a lovely home,” Yumiko went on. A framed photograph of the young couple and their children hung on the dining room wall. There was a grainier photograph of a bent Water Tribe woman that could only be a relation to Katara. The resemblance was all over her face. Aang grinned.  
“Photographs are still new, so we had to have some done. They took a while to develop though,” Aang noted.   
“My brother helped with the development of photographs,” Katara explained. “He’s trying to get the development time down, but it is a rather lengthy process.”  
“That’s amazing!” Yumiko said. “I’ll have to have him photograph my parents when they visit. I hope that’s okay.”  
“He’ll be glad to!” Katara nodded. “Does your family still live in the Fire Nation?”

 

“They do,” Yumiko said. “They weren’t up for the newness of the United Republic, but I wanted a new start. The city is amazing to new residents.”  
Aang gave a soft smile. “You really should tell Zuko that. Republic City began as a dream and he’d be so pleased to know the concept is a great reality.”  
Su Kim brought a tray of drinks in and set a small cup of water before Bumi. The alcoholic beverages went around to the adults.   
Dinner was served and everyone ate companionably. Yong lit the lanterns. A soft light filled the room. Bumi was brought to bed by Su Kim and the adults moved to the deck on the courtyard. They sat, legs dangling as they sipped at small cups of tea. Katara was pleased with the visit and stood to take Kya to her cradle.  
Aang waved goodnight to his daughter and leaned back on his hands. Yumiko smiled at him. “Your home life is wonderful, Aang.”  
“I am happy,” Aang admitted. Yumiko sidled closer, one finger tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  
“I’m so glad you invited me. We’re friends aren’t we?” she asked. Aang nodded happily. Yumiko’s fingers on his arm made him straighten.  
“Yes…friends….”

 

Yumiko laid her head against his shoulder and Aang blushed like a teenager. His legs sifted uncomfortably off the deck. “Yumiko, friends is all I want to be.”  
“I like you, Aang. So much,” Yumiko said softly. She leaned up for a kiss. Aang scrambled back on a gust of air and straightened, his clothing bannering around him.  
“Geez, do I have to put myself on an island to keep people from getting the wrong idea?!” he complained. Yumiko gaped at him. She bowed her head.  
“I’m so sorry. I just….I thought…” she tripped over her words. Aang frowned sadly at her.  
“I think you should leave, Yumiko,” he said as gently as he could. Yumiko bowed again, her face sad.  
“I meant I want to be friends. I’m sorry if I misread things,” she apologized. Aang nodded but led her absently to the front door. Yumiko departed into the night and he leaned against the front door, sighing.  
“Where’s Yumiko? I thought she was staying a while longer,” Katara said. Aang looked up, the visage of his lovely wife barely visible in the dim lantern light. Aang locked the front door and strode forward, arms going around her.

 

“She had to call it a night. Shall we retire?” Aang asked. Katara nodded and tucked her head against his chest. She yelped with delight when he picked her up in his arms.  
They behaved themselves as they peered into Bumi’s room. He was sprawled across his bed, limbs spread wide.   
“When is your Gran coming home?” Aang whispered. Katara tucked her hand into the crook of Aang’s arm as they opened the door to their bedroom.  
“Next week. I suppose she and Paku are having a second honeymoon,” Katara said. Aang gave a tender smile and stooped to slide his arms around her slim waist.  
“Maybe we should have another ourselves,” he teased. Katara swatted his shoulder but leaned to slide her arms around his neck. Their bodies fit against each other and they sighed in their embrace. Their connection was strong and embraces like this served to fuel the heart’s want and the body’s need.

 

“Is everything okay, Aang? You seem a little distracted,” Katara said. Aang leaned and kissed her. Her mouth opened against his.  
“I’m okay. It’s just… I think Yumiko wanted something more than a friendship,” he blushed, looking away. Katara blinked and ran her fingers down the front of his tunic.  
“Well she can’t have you. Only I can,” Katara said. Aang’s blood heated as she parted his tunic and ran her hands down to the muscles in his stomach. He was glad her tone was teasing than angry. Aang nodded.  
“I’m all yours,” he soothed. He pushed the edges of his chi in comforting waves. Katara sighed as she felt the assurances. She tilted her head back as Aang’s beard tickled her throat. He pressed a stream of heated kisses down to her collarbone, one large hand opening her dress. “Spirits, you’re so beautiful…”  
The honest words surged through Katara’s heart. She coyly parted the fastenings of her dress, giving a sly smile to her husband. Aang’s grey eyes darkened with desire. She had only to dip her eyes low to see the evidence of his arousal. Katara gladly let him press her to the bed.

 * * * *

Yumiko sent a rare bag of ground tea to Aang’s house in apology. She ventured to encounter him on the streets a few days later. Aang had Bumi with him this time, his son holding onto the edge of his red cloak.  
“Yumiko!” Aang said, surprised. “We received the tea. Thank you.”  
“I just wanted to apologize,” Yumiko pleaded. “Your wife was wonderful to me and I would very much like to be your friend.”  
“I’m your friend too!” Bumi insisted. Aang smiled down at his son but swept cautious eyes to the firebender.  
“We can be friends. Just know….my family is my life. I will never do anything to hurt them,” Aang said. Yumiko bowed to him, biting her lip.  
“I’m sorry,” she said again. Aang touched her shoulder and urged her to straighten.  
“Friends don’t rub bad matters in each other’s faces. Come on, do you have a moment to visit the market? Bumi and I were shopping for the dinner meal,” Aang offered. Yumiko beamed. She walked beside the Avatar and his son through the bustling throngs of people.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: I swear this is my good story. Aang is on his best behavior because it would be completely out of character for him not to be. He’s a sweetie pop who loves his family.


	4. Capturing the Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender!” Nathing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: Warning! This chapter is non-canon! It’s an alternate aside to the usual plot. This is a challenge from QueenTyzula: set Aang up with Azula in omegaverse style. I’m putting a spin on that challenge by having Ty Lee (with Tyzula pairing of course) in as well, and Katara may get brought into the mix eventually :P Because I feel evil. ENJOY!  
> Obviously, I’m for Kataang staying canon and solid, but I feel like doing something fun for them. This chapter will be a branching off from canon stuff from this tale, and be just Tyzula’s fun with Aang (and take it with a grain of salt, please!).  
> Credits to QueenTyzula for a few suggestions so the lead up didn’t seem too OOC or campy. Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning! This is an omegaverse chapter. NON-CANON. Azula will draw back her shift as an alpha during certain moments in a notable scene coming, but in omegaverse it will still be possible. 
> 
>  
> 
> Got it? OMEGAVERSE. NON-CANON. Please don’t leave reviews that it was non-canon because you have been forewarned. Stay strong, my lovelies.

Aang flounced through the streets of Republic City. Spring was in bloom and it seemed every omega in the fledging city had reached their heats at the same time. Women and men of every size and nationality flirted with the noticeable betas and alphas going about their business. Quite a few flirtatious suggestions were cat-called to him. It seemed the celebrity status of Avatar drew quite a few people to him despite himself.  
Aang rebuffed everyone as gently as he could and kept going about his business. He only touched his wife and catered to her heats. It didn’t mean he still didn’t get quite a few noticing and appraising looks or dared touches.

 

Fire Lord Zuko had visited Republic City a few days ago, and after meeting with the White Lotus and City Hall council members, he had asked Aang to visit the surrounding villages and give tribute to the smaller communities. Aang took the job happily. The city’s burgeoning seemingly shared heat spurned him to take off from all the hullaballo. He had said a sweet goodbye to his wife and small children. Bumi and Kya had given him sweet hugs and it had taken a lot for Aang to leave them.  
Aang opened his glider and took off for the skies. The spring day was bright; white fluffy cloud dotted the cerulean sky. As he neared the perimeters of the fledgling city, Aang darted a glance along the horizon. The next village over would be his first stop, according to Zuko.  
After an hour or so of gliding, Aang spotted huts and small wooden houses. There was the village square. The Avatar came in for a landing and tucked his glider under one arm. Children and women scampered up to him from the square, greeting him. Aang smiled and waved, and talked with a few citizens as he walked along slowly. The village headman came out and bowed low.

 

“When Fire Lord Zuko sent the missive that the Avatar himself would come…..well, it’s a dream come true!” the bent man smiled widely, showing yellow teeth. Aang smiled back and bowed with one fist in his palm.  
“The Fire Lord and Earth King Kuei have sent a token tribute for your village. It will repay the damages last winter’s floods have wrought,” Aang explained. Several citizens cheered as the headman collected the large leather bag from Aang. Gold pieces clanked inside.  
“Thank you, Avatar!”  
“You are welcome,” Aang smiled sincerely. “Is there an inn I can stay at tonight?”

 

“Of course, Avatar! The best suite will be on the house!” The headman led Aang to the large inn. The wooden structure hard carved reliefs of dragons and phoenixes in the doorframes and despite being in a good-sized village, seemed large and luxurious.  
Aang took a seat in the common room and ordered a glass of ale. He sometimes liked to enjoy the odd alcoholic beverage while out, and one would be the limit. He only liked to get truly buzzed at home with his wife. As he sipped and picked at his plate of pickled vegetables, two familiar feminine voices buzzed in his peripheral. Aang paused, brow furrowed, as he tried to place them. Finally, he turned around on the long bench and leaned against the table.  
Princess Azula and her companion Ty Lee were surprisingly opposite, walking toward him. Ty Lee’s smile was wide and friendly and her low-cut pink outfit was very telling. Despite himself, Aang’s eyes flicked to the cleavage her top showed, and then back up into the woman’s face. The smile on Azula’s face was far less friendly and more predatory. They were quite a few years from being enemies and kids fighting in the War, but still, the old urge to flee slammed through his limbs. Aang inhaled and exhaled, expelling the old instinct. 

 

“Hello!” Even as Aang hailed them, he couldn’t help but stiffen his spine. They weren’t technically enemies anymore, but you could never tell what was on Azula’s mind until she felled you. “What are you two doing out here?”  
“Would you guess we were following you?” Azula drawled. She took a seat on Aang’s right on the bench. Ty Lee surprisingly took up the spot on his other side instead of sitting beside her princess.   
“Why would you be following me? I thought your Capture The Avatar days were over,” Aang teased. He smiled at both women. He knew they had found each other and were mated and married, much like he and Katara were. It did his heart good to know once enemies were also at peace.

 

Ty Lee gave a high giggle, covering her mouth with one wrist as she laughed. “I suppose we had a different capture in mind,” she teased. “Hey, handsome, two more ales. Pretty ladies need their drinks too.”  
The burly barkeep poured two more glasses and set them in front of the Fire Nation women. Aang took a careful sip as Azula and Ty Lee set in.  
“It’s a good day when we can sit as friends and drink together,” Aang said cheerily. Ty Lee pressed against his side and all the air left his lungs, quite noticeably. Several articles of linen across the table were stirred by his audible exhale of airbending.   
“Are we friends?” Azula asked. She leaned close to Aang’s other side and his face beat into a hot blush. He had noted Azula’s beauty in the past, and Ty Lee was a looker herself. But back then, they had been trying to capture or kill him. To have both beautiful women all but latched on either side of him was making his mouth dry.

 

“We are,” Aang said. “I’m just glad Zuko gave you amnesty after the War….”  
“Our warring days are over,” Azula drawled. “But pillaging, well, we still do that.”   
Aang took a sip, eyebrow raised. “Well, what you two do is all well and good as long as you have fun.”  
“What about you, Avatar? Do you have any fun?” Ty Lee’s words were teasing and her lips were stretched into a smug smile that mirrored Azula.  
“I do, I suppose…” Aang said. He was thinking of his family.   
Azula huffed and blew one of her bangs out of her eyes. “Well, that aside, we do need to talk to you about something. I hope you can give us your undivided attention.”  
“You have it,” Aang offered patiently. He sounded like he was talking to his air acolytes. Ty Lee giggled as Azula sighed with exasperation.  
“NOT HERE,” she said. “We need to go someplace private.”

 

Okaaaaay. “Why?” Aang asked stupidly. “We can talk out here.”  
Ty Lee huffed. “But this is private stuff!” she insisted.  
Azula knocked the rest of her ale back in one long swallow and clapped the glass on the hardwood table. She rose to her feet, her every movement graceful, and Aang found himself staring at her flawless beauty.   
“Coming? Or should I spill my guts for the hapless commoners to hear?” she retorted. Aang could see a hint of vulnerability to her golden eyes despite her harsh words.  
Aang’s face turned a beet red. He didn’t want any of the new patrons entering the common room noticing what was going on with the Avatar and his companions.   
“Sure,” he muttered. Azula drew on his forearm.

 

“Did they give you a room? We can talk in there,” she suggested. Aang rose to his feet and made to leave the common room. The two Fire Nation women kept a close proximity and Aang was hard-pressed to reflect that he was inviting his old enemies into his private room for the night.  
Azula cast her gaze around the suite offered the Avatar. A wide canopied bed sat at attention in the middle of the room and a large inground tub lined with granite was to the side. “Nice,” she said.  
Aang leaned his glider in the corner; Ty Lee followed him curiously. “It is, I guess…. So, what’s this all about? I have to get ready for bed soon.”  
“Why?” Ty Lee bounced on the tips of her toes as she grinned up into Aang’s face. Aang blushed.  
“Well, I have an early council meeting with the village elders tomorrow,” he said. Ty Lee cupped his cheek, fingers moving over the edges of his neatly trimmed beard.  
“That can wait.” she said. “My Azula has had a hard time of it lately…well, not so hard I guess…..”

 

“Huh?” Aang asked. He blushed against Ty Lee’s hand. She played with his beard, a small undetermined smile on her face.   
Azula paced, arms crossed. Her agitation was easy to read. “I’m losing my alpha-ness, Avatar. Can’t you sense it off me?”  
Aang flexed his chi, reading hers. She was a fellow alpha but decidedly unshifted. Her aura seemed almost muted to collaborate with her words. He swallowed. “I’m sorry, Azula,” he stammered.  
Azula bit the corner of her finger, staring into the distance. “Ty Lee thought it’d be a bright idea to get you to help us…”  
“Help how?” Aang wanted to know.  
“That’s gonna take some drinks first,” Ty Lee made for the door. She hailed an inn worker and they could hear her ordering a glass of sake and three glasses.  
“Sake makes me tipsy,” Aang complained weakly.  
The look Ty Lee and Azula flashed was one of mild acceptance.

 

“Oh, Avatar, it’s the Fire Nation way. And as they say, when in the Fire Nation, do as the Fire Nation do,” Azula drawled. Aang shrugged.  
“But we’re not in the Fire Nation,” he said.   
“Sure,” Ty Lee agreed. The server returned with a tray and she thanked him, nudging the door closed with her hip. Azula bolted it and the two sat on the rug across from Aang.  
“Well?” Azula asked. Aang sat down cross-legged and accepted a glass. He knew it was an honor that a royal was pouring for someone other than herself and he inclined his head politely over his glass.  
“Thank you,” he said. Ty Lee smiled and clinked her glass against her wife’s then Aang’s. The three drank companionably and even Aang loosened up with a few glasses. Soon the three were sprawled in varying degrees of comfort along the rug, trading war stories. Aang leaned back on one hand, his long legs sprawled in front of him as he recounted the end of the War as they infiltrated the Fire Nation in person. 

 

“I can’t believe you and your friends were parading around the Fire Nation in civilian guise. I guess no one thought to look past clothing and hair styles,” Azula said ruefully. Ty Lee sprawled on her side and ran a hand down Aang’s shin.   
“Bet you were cute with hair,” she grinned. “But your tattooes are gorgeous too.”  
“Thanks…. you too?” Aang stammered. Azula raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh ho, wife, I thought you only liked to flirt with me,” she said wryly. Ty Lee rolled on her back, pouting at her wife.  
“I do! You’re the most perfect, beautiful woman in the world. But Aang’s a cutie too,” she insisted. Azula regarded Aang thoughtfully over the top of her glass.  
“He does have his points,” she conceded. Aang felt like he was on display. He scratched the side of his beard.  
“Come on, you two are pretty,” he insisted. The drink was starting to make him see double and his inhibitions were decidedly lowered. Aang felt his face flame in heated blushes as Azula scrutinized him openly.

 

“Do you think you could help me? With my energy and all,” Azula said. She poured herself another glass of sake.  
“I could. I’m the Avatar,” Aang said stubbornly.   
Ty Lee laughed, clapping her hands together. “Oh good! I was hoping you’d say that.” Her wandering hand traveled up Aang’s trouser leg. He blushed, feeling himself harden despite himself.  
“Ya know, I left Republic Cheeity cause e’ryone started their heats….” Aang slurred. “I’d think you were in heat too…”   
Ty Lee rose to her knees, her breasts all but falling out of her top. “I have been feeling….hmmm…. unsatisfied all day,” she purred.  
Azula gave a low inhale, taking in her wife’s scent. “Oh, it’s coming, my sweet. You smell delicious….”  
Ty Lee held her glass out and Azula poured for her. She giggled and leaned into Aang’s side, draping over his hip. Aang turned red.  
“Hey….” He said. Ty Lee’s hand pushed into his tunic and ran up and down his muscular torso. Aang’s stomach concaved at the touch. “Stop!”

 

Ty Lee pouted her lips. She slid her hand out of his tunic. Just as Aang was seeing a victory for escape, the acrobat ran her daring hand down between his legs. She squeezed the hard shaft pressing against the lap of his yellow trousers teasingly. He almost upended the bottle of sake and glasses as he lurched backwards on the floor.  
“Ty Lee!” he gasped. Azula rested her chin on her hand, amused as a small blush spread across her wife’s face.  
“I can’t tell the difference,” she admitted to Azula, and Aang knew she must be referencing cock sizes between himself and the Fire Princess. “Maybe once he’s inside me….”  
Aang stammered and pushed himself back across the rug with his long legs.  
“But….I have a wife…” he protested. His head swam.

 

“I do too,” Azula nodded toward her companion across the table. “And when she latches onto an idea, I like to go all in. It would make her happy…and me too….”  
Aang shivered as her chi fluttered around his. Without the shift growing between her thighs, her feminine wiles were noticeably on display. Azula’s long black hair framed a beautiful face, curved red lips and haughty golden eyes. Her tunic was modest, but he could make out the shape of her breasts beneath the fabric.  
Not to mention the laughing beauty on his left side. Ty Lee’s hair was braided fashionably and the coiled length of hair was pushed over one shoulder. Her round breasts were noticeable in her scanty pink top and Aang found his gaze dipping lower despite himself. 

 

When Aang raised his face, Ty Lee’s smiling face was in close proximity. She leaned up into his chest, kissing him suddenly. Aang was startled to feel his lips moving against hers. It had been quite a long time when he had kissed anyone new and it was disconcerting how good it felt to move his tongue against the acrobat’s. When Ty Lee murmured into his mouth, Aang pulled back.  
Her hands were getting busy against his sides, sliding up and into his tunic, caressing his muscular sides. “I admit, we’ve been curious to your power…..what it’s like to take the Avatar…..mmmm all that delicious power stretching you….”  
“I can’t,” he protested. “Katara is my earthly tether and….”  
Azula erupted into laughter. Her hand ran over his forearm, making the fine hairs stand up on end.   
“But you’re reacting. You’re kissing my wife. She got to taste you. Now taste me,” Azula commanded. “Help me…..”

 

Aang found himself staring at her red lips. Ty Lee ran her fingers up the back of his naked scalp, and pushed him toward Azula. The princess pressed against his front as she leaned to kiss him.  
If Ty Lee was sweet, Azula was hungry. She thrust her tongue against Aang’s, inviting him to move against her. As they pressed together, kissing hungrily, Ty Lee unfastened Azula’s tunic with ready practice, baring her torso to Aang. He pulled back and stared down. Ty Lee unwound Azula’s breast band and her erect nipples stood out against the air. Ty Lee pressed against Azula’s back from behind and kneaded her breasts in her hands.  
“Go on, Aang. The princess always gets first pick. But you better save some steam for me,” she ordered. With the sake striking his head, Aang couldn’t deny he was curious to be with the two women. Even as a kid encountering them during the War, he had found them captivating and beautiful.   
“A-are you sure?” Aang asked Azula politely. His head swam with drink and both sets of hands on him seemed like a good idea. His body sure agreed.   
Azula took his hands and filled her breasts with them. She gave a soft sigh as he took over from Ty Lee, thumbs rubbing her nipples.

 

“Yes already. Now lose yourself to Agni’s fire,” Azula purred. She arched her back and sighed when Aang bent to taste her breasts with his mouth. “The pants too, Ty Lee…”  
Just when Aang was ready to ask, he saw Ty Lee unfasten and unlace Azula’s trousers from behind. They fell around her feet. She was unshifted, her privates soft. The space between her thighs was glistening with wetness and Aang found his lust pulsing in odd spurts through his chi. He struggled to hold onto his control.  
“You’re…beautiful,” Aang murmured. Azula smiled with appreciation. Ty Lee watched, eyes gleaming as the princess unlaced the Avatar and helped him step from his pants. Azula pushed Aang toward the bed forcefully. As they climbed onto the mattress, Ty Lee shed her pink clothes in the span of seconds and knelt down after them. Aang let Azula wrap her legs around his waist and he bent her to her back gently. Ty Lee reflected it wasn’t so often Azula was put on her back, but she seemed to like it.  
Her skin flushed in odd places as she rolled against the Avatar’s waist. His cock stood up straight between them and he moaned. Ty Lee leaned up and kissed him, letting him push against her princess’ damp folds. Azula’s hands ran up and down Aang’s muscled torso. She sighed, thighs wide.

 

“It’s not often I let anyone stretch me. Fuck me already,” she commanded.  
Ty Lee kissed the side of Aang’s neck and he turned to kiss her softly. “She’s fibbing. She lets me stretch her sometimes…” Ty Lee whispered into his ear. She licked his earlobe and sucked, and Aang sighed. Ty Lee watched his cock pulse and throb against her princess’ open folds. “But I do so love her cock inside me….”  
Aang gripped Azula’s hips in his hands. “Are you sure…. it’s okay…..” His long fingers trembled along her inner thighs, pressing hard.  
Ty Lee ran her hand down the tattoos on his back, following a line as it wound down one buttock and to his thigh. She gave his ass a push and Azula writhed beneath him. Aang pushed inside her and Azula gasped, the sound vulnerable. Her back arched, and her hair fell around her face; her beauty struck both Aang and Ty Lee and they stared down at the princess. Her body was on display, and her abdominal muscles clenched noticeably. Her nipples were erect and her hands fluttered along Aang’s chest.

 

“Oh, Azula, you’re gorgeous,” Ty Lee murmured. Azula’s eyes flashed to her wife and she gripped Aang between her thighs. Her feet slid along the back of his calves.  
“I never expected…..hmmmm…..to feel this….fuck…good…..” Azula purred. Her back arched, her breasts bobbing. Aang sat back on his heels and controlled his thrusts to long and deep. The princess bobbed beneath his movements, sighing with appreciation. Ty Lee licked the side of Aang’s neck, and moved across the mattress. She twined next to Azula and kissed her longingly.  
Watching the two women kiss as he fucked one of them was quite arousing and Aang found his control slipping by the moment. His strokes heightened to shorter and faster ones and Azula was moaning loudly on each thrust in. She clenched around him and it was his turn to moan with appreciation. Azula was all fire and her satin walls almost burned around him.  
The princess writhed under him, nails raking down his chest and sides. Aang was spurned on by the flashes of pain and gasped, thrusting harder and harder. She muttered obscenities and pushed Aang onto his back, rolling on top.

 

“You know how to fuck….spirits, you’re filling me!....” Azula cursed in gasps. Ty Lee sprawled on her side, one hand stealing between her thighs. She rubbed her clit in small circles, watching the Avatar fuck up into her wife, his face bright red with exertion and passion.  
“C-Can I? Ohhh, I’m gonna….” Aang gasped lowly. Azula leaned down along his chest, hair falling onto his face. She captured his lips in a harsh kiss.  
“Go ahead. Give it to me,” she purred. Aang wondered if it was something she said to her wife in bed, because Ty Lee gave a sharp gasp beside them. One of her hands tweaked her nipple.  
But Aang’s attention was brought back to Azula thrusting down onto him. She cried out, head tilting back with pleasure. Aang usually had a better hold on his lusts, but he could feel himself beginning to spurt inside the princess. They rolled against each other, before Azula collapsed onto him. Ty Lee crawled closer. She leaned to thrust her tongue into Aang’s mouth and then her wife’s. 

 

Azula’s hand clutched the back of Ty Lee’s head. Her inner walls clutched Aang’s softening length and he moaned. His head fell back, swimming. He sprawled on his back, staring at the wall behind him as he caught his breath.  
“Did….that…. help?” he gasped. The pleasure of the act suddenly spiraled around what Azula had said about her unshifted status. Azula purred and dismounted. She ran a hand down Aang’s tattooed torso.   
“Oh, you were more than enough,” she grinned, licking his nipple. Aang’s legs fidgeted. He sat up but Ty Lee pushed him back down.  
Azula, reclining on her side, splotches of Aang’s release on her thighs, raised an eyebrow in her buzzed state. “Your heats always come at an inopportune time, wife.”  
“If you won’t fuck me, Aang will,” Ty Lee gasped. A slow promise burned in Azula’s eyes.

 

“I won’t….hey…” Aang protested. Ty Lee’s clever fingers moved along erogenous areas along his torso. She slapped his ass playfully, inviting him to twine with her. “Is it okay?” he stammered to the reclining princess. She looked positively satisfied, although she was wiping his release off of her with one of the sheets.  
“You got to fill me. Ty Lee’s been burning to take you. Go on, Avatar,” Azula settled down to watch.   
Aang turned to the voluptuous acrobat who was busy twining her legs high along his torso at impossible angles. He grinned despite himself. “How flexible ARE you?” he panted.  
“Wanna see? Come on, Aang, show me what you got,” Ty Lee purred. She twined against Aang’s front, her breasts flattening against his chest as she ground her pelvis against his. His cock stood straight up on reflex.  
“Just don’t knot her,” Azula’s grating voice rang out. Aang nodded dumbly as he lowered Ty Lee to the mattress. He climbed on top of her, head swimming with lust and inebriation. “She only takes MY knot.”  
Something nagged at Aang’s mind at that but he nodded. “Okay….” He agreed.

Ty Lee whined beneath him and rubbed against his tip, drawing it in. Aang thrust his hips and hilted himself smoothly. Ty Lee was sopping wet; she clung to him with clinging satin walls. Her hands held his hips in place as she thrust her hips against Aang’s.  
Aang’s head swam as he plunged in and out of the acrobat. She was far more enthusiastic, breasts bobbing on each thrust. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply. Ty Lee whined into his mouth, stroking her tongue against his. When Aang came, Ty Lee clung to his waist with her thighs. She shuddered beneath him. Her small kisses along his neck roused the half-conscious Avatar.

 

“Oh, ‘Zula, that was…” she was saying as Aang slowly passed out. His head was heavy with drink, the taste of sake heavy on his tongue. His limbs were heavy with satiation.  
After it seemed like a moment, but could have been minutes or even an hour, Aang woke suddenly. Inebriation slammed through his head and he crinked his eyes open. He could make out Azula and Ty Lee twined in passion.

 

As his vision cleared, the naked Avatar could clearly make out Ty Lee on all fours, squealing as Azula thrust into her from behind. As Aang processed this, it hit him that the fire princess was fully shifted, length buried to the hilt inside her wife. She was teasing Ty Lee with the edges of her fully formed knot, and the acrobat wailed into the mattress. She caught Aang’s gaze and gave him a slow wink, licking her lower lip. 

 

“Hey…. he’s…awake….” Azula panted on each thrust. Ty Lee buried her face in the sheets and squealed at her renewed vigorous pace.  
“You can shift again?” Aang asked stupidly.  
“She…always could….uhhhn…. but she held back for…. you…” Ty Lee moaned. Aang blushed, pulling the edge of the sheets over his naked waist.  
“Traitor,” Azula hissed behind her wife, but she gave an evil smile over her to the blushing Avatar.  
“I don’t understand,” Aang said stupidly. His head was swimming and pounding with pain.   
“Oh, just make it easy on him,” Azula suggested to her wife. Ty Lee crawled closer, Azula moving along on her knees with her, and pulled the sheet from Aang’s waist.  
Ty Lee bent down and took his cock into her mouth as Azula slid her knot home.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: NON-CANON; OMEGAVERSE. If you liked, smash that button and do that review thing :P Stay strong.
> 
> Sincerely, pen

**Author's Note:**

> End note: Anything with one quotation : ‘ words here ‘ indicate a thought in my stories. I just thought I’d get that across (smile). Sifu Yumiko is such a flirt. Back, woman!
> 
>  
> 
> I love listening to a lot of music while writing. I can go from 60’s to 80’s or millennial depending on my mood. While proofreading, I listened to “Layla” by Eric Clapton, “Everything she wants” and “Careless Whisper” by George Michael, “Working my way back to you” by Franki Valli and the Four Seasons, and even LMFAO. Their “Yes” has an awesome beat to write to. “Dream on “by Aerosmith is also a favorite. And for some reason, the theme to “Requiem for a Dream.”
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and I’ve noticed that Bryke like to work in elements of history into their world and I guess a part of this story was inspired by specials I’ve seen on WW2, namely the Aryan baby making machine. Registered soldiers of “pure “Aryan blood would be matched with German girls to pump out as many babies for the nation. Seriously. Abit dark, but it helped form the edges of this story and the dark fears of the White Lotus concerning Aang’s blood.  
> And I couldn’t seem to fit Sokka in anywhere. Sorry, big guy!


End file.
